Legion of Chaos
by DexNadala
Summary: So this is my spin on your classic chaos fic but (i feel like I've read this some where before) its going to be different. Warning the rating is subject to change to M!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello FanFiction in advance i apologize for any grammatical errors I'm working on getting a beta reader right now I just wanted to get the first chapter up because I would probably not procrastinate it again and it would be another 2 months. Don't worry once I start writing I'll try to keep at least a one chapter per week with at least 600 words (low ballen for now).anyway on with hopefully new twist on an old tale Percy Jackson and the Legion of Chaos.

Percy PoV:

I sighed and pulled Annabeth closer to me as we sat on the pier, overlooking Long island sound. "do you still miss him" Annabeth asked, looking up at me with those beautiful grey eyes.

I sighed again knowing she read my mind and stared off into the sky. "Yea i think we all miss him". I looked back at her and kissed her forehead."Do you think Leo is alive?"

"I..I don't know" she said staring down at our feet and the water. A thought popped into my head. I willed a small water spout into the air, making a small rainbow in the summer heat.

"Hey wise girl, wanna try and reach him one last time?" I said pulling a dramcha out of my pocket with my right hand.

"I guess its worth a shot, nico and lord hades both said he never went to the underworld." With her answer I flicked the gold coin into the rainbow and recited the chant and asked iris for leo.

to both are astonishment a picture of leo, a slightly melted festus, and girl in a white dress appeared in the mist."LEO!" we yelled nearly scaring both leo and the girl off the dragon, mid flight.

"Hey Perce Calypso, Festus. and I are heading back right now we just had to stop to get Festus some repairs at my dad's forge." Leo said flashing me and Annabeth his', well missed, goof-ball smile.

"Man we thought you were dea…" was all I could get out before Annabeth erupted.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU IDIOT NEXT TIME TELL US WELL UNDERSTAND WHERE YOUR FRIENDS!" Annabeth screamed at leo before looking at Calypso."hi Calypso glad to finally meet you" she waved in a very different mood."as for you Festus"she said turning on Festus, in a tone that reminded me of the time my mother caught me teasing my baby sister, "you are suppose to be the more mature one out of you two and keep an eye on Leo" Annabeth said in a very motherly tone to Festus who managed to a few clacks and whistles that were lost with Leos indigent "HEY" when Annabeth called him immature.

"Wise girl, I'm pretty sure he kept Leo safe" I said, kissing her cheek,"any idea when you will be home Leo?"

"In about two hours give or take" Leo replied back still up in arms about Annabeth's comment.

"We'll see you then, bye" Calypso said waving good by to us just as irises toll message popped up, asking if we wanted to pay another dramcha for five more minutes. I slashed my hand threw it and got up, helping annabeth up as well.

Annabeth jumped up into my arms and hugged me "I'm so glad he's alive, we have to get everyone here."she exclaimed, and we both rushed off to tell our friends and Chiron.

A/N: I hope that was enough for the first chapter. leave constructive criticism,good reviews, or will be fed to dage my pet dragon.

p.s. If you would like to be my beta reader Pm me please and thank you.

P.p.s. I am also accepting O.C.s' for this story you will get credit for them and i will only use the ones i like. I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of its affiliates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Homecoming

A/N: Hello New Yor...FanFiction! It's going to take me a while to involve chaos into the story but be patient I have a plan and it does involve chaos so please take a seat and enjoy the show!

**Percy P.o.V.**

After our message with Leo we split up to tell everyone, Annabeth went straight to Chiron while I whent to find Piper and Jason before they left for new rome, when all of our friends were, and Chiron knew about Leo,there was a lot of hugging, Chiron announced Leos homecoming to the campers, and the feast to celebrate him well...living. After that everything was a blur people were rushing around setting up decorations, food tables, and well other party type things.

I had just finished helping the demeter cabin hang there welcome home banner, I don't know why they have it, somebody yelled out "what's that?!" I turned and looked where everyone was pointing and there was a rather dragon like shape flying towards the camp. Soon Festus was in full view of all the campers as he flapped his wings in a slow decent scattering dirt and dust into the air. When the dust settled Anna beth marched up to him angrily and started scolding him like a small child, and in return leo just gave her a goofy grin, hoped festus, and a brotherly hug.

"good to see you too, Annabeth" Leo said as Calypso hopped down next to him and took his hand in hers. shortly after Annabeth took notice and stopped nagging him and said hello.

"oh… so you're Calypso then?" Annabeth said with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "Its nice to meet you" she said offering her hand out.

Calypso took it in hers with a smile "and that must mean your Annabeth, percy told me all about you" She said as she let go of Annabeth's hand.

I walked up and embraced Leo in a bro hug "Welcome back from the dead Valdez" he smiled and said.

"Percy you remember Calypso right?" I nodded "well shes my girlfriend now man" he said with a cocky grin.

A.N. hey guys sorry this took so long but i've been going threw a move and other family problems.. but nuff of that i'll try to update as soon and as much as possible. also sorry this chapter/excerpt went no where plot wise.


End file.
